


Love blind

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Size Kink, Throat Fucking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon:  Dom!Justice/Sub!MHawke, blindfold, cuffs, face fucking, rough sex, and a very large buttplug.</p><p>For Felixbug: Size kink, face fucking, facial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love blind

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts! handerstrash.tumblr.com

He wasn’t quite ready yet, that’s what Anders had murmured, tongue flicking over his swollen gaping rim, four fingers deep and crooked at the knuckle, his breathing shallow and hard and helpless under the onslaught of pleasure. 

Soon, love. That was the promise when the blunt object pressed against his opening, stretching him impossibly wide and filling him until he was keening, cock straining and body arching, the low moan of approval like fire in his blood, throbbing and cumming with a helpless whine. 

He was plugged up and trembling when blue flickered under the blindfold, his throat catching, mouth falling slack as strong fingers caught at his hair Justices deep rumble loud to his ears as Hawkes’ cock gave a valiant attempt at refilling. 

_“On your knees, do not touch yourself and keep your hands behind your back. We will finish in your throat with your mouth alone.”_

He moistened his lips with a wet tongue, scrambling to do as told with only touch to guide him to his knees, settling, fingers a death grip to eachother, mouth open pliant and sex dazed. 

Justice was so different to his lover, demanding and sure, wielding himself like the warrior he was as he left Hawke begging and broken from lust, he knew how to work his body, with no hesitation in doing so. 

The grip pulled at his hair, tilting his head back. The first touch of cock smeared across his lips, precum sticky and Justices’ heady groan spuring him on as he opened wider, eager to take and simply forget himself. 

His mouth was tight about Justices’ cock, lips stretched and red around his shaft, pushing and sinking into it slowly savoring the way Hawke all but drooled for it, throat contracting with each harlot like mewl. 

He could barely fit half of himself inside, the heat so immense he twitched against Hawkes’ tongue, balls hanging low and full, already so close to the edge. Still, he pulled back wanting the other man to remember how he felt, completely owned and unable to speak properly in the morning. 

His thrusts were hard, fucking into the wet slick tightness about him, breathing sharp through his nose, bringing his free hand up to stroke and follow the path of Hawkes mouth with his finger, smearing the precum and spit their with a snarl, his balls slapping against the other mans face, toes curling as he took him, pushing deep into Hawkes’ willing mouth. 

He pulled the blindfold from wide eyes as he came, leaving only the tip on a writhing tongue, pulsing sticky strongs that coated Hawke, hips jerking back, smearing over his nose and chin. 

_“You look beautiful covered in my seed, taking it like the well trained mortal you are.”  
_

The room flickered blue as he stood, pulling the other man up by his hair, pressing hard kisses to his mouth, sucking at a lower lip, imagining all the delicious ways he could wreck him, wrists tied to the bed, helpless as he fucked his cock deep into a firm, taut little ass. 

He dropped one hand and down, groping his way over flesh until fingers touched the plug, gentle press against it leaving Hawke gasping and shaking against him, cock flushed now against his stomach. 

“You’re ready now, love.”

He grinned at Anders words, eyes flaring blue, backing Hawke on his knees until the other man sprawled flat across the bed, prowling over him. 

_“I will have you begging for more, until you pass out from the very pleasure you crave.”_

The sound of his name in their lovers hoarse, sex cracked tone had him darting close, dragging Hawke down through silken sheets, spreading his thighs wide and tossing the offending plug aside, greedily eyeing that clenching hole. 

He was ready indeed.


End file.
